


But I do

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't help but smile when I<br/>see you there. When you're<br/>waiting for someone to<br/>notice. I can see you're<br/>not another pretty face.<br/>Because I love you,<br/>I love you, I do</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I do

  
Are you waiting in a dark room?  
Shades all pulled down to block  
the afternoon sun? Did someone  
break your sweet heart? Well,  
dry your tears . I know it hurts  
to think of him, him making  
someone else his world.  
He doesn't see it, but I do.

_I can't help but smile when I  
see you there. When you're  
waiting for someone to  
notice. I can see you're  
not another pretty face.  
Because I love you,  
I love you, I do. _

When they whisper, when  
they talk. Spreading roomers  
around the clock. When they  
lie and try to steal your high.  
I know your pain, I've felt it  
under your skin. They don't  
know you, but I do.

_I can't help but smile when I  
see you there. When you're  
waiting for someone to  
notice. I can see you're  
not another pretty face.  
Because I love you,  
I love you, I do. _

Your fans obsessing.,  
Screaming your name  
All they want is a piece  
of the fame. A lock of  
Your hair twisted and  
placed upon an altar  
of lust. You want more,  
you must. They don't  
love you but I do.

_I can't help but smile when I  
see you there. When you're  
waiting for someone to  
notice. I can see you're  
not another pretty face.  
Because I love you,  
I love you, I do. _

Now you watch me closely,  
You wonder what game  
I am trying at. You don't  
know the rules but you're  
sure you'll lose. You  
are confused, not sure  
if I care, but baby I do.

_I can't help but smile when I  
see you there. When you're  
waiting for someone to  
notice. I can see you're  
not another pretty face.  
Because I love you,  
I love you, I do. _

Try to forget everyone else.  
Try not to see them. They  
don't matter but we do.

_I can't help but smile when I  
see you there. When you're  
waiting for someone to  
notice. I can see you're  
not another pretty face.  
Because I love you,  
I love you, I do. _


End file.
